Birthday
by ReadyLee03
Summary: It's gajeel birthday, no big deal but when a certain person finds out he's has a bday to remember. New author guys let me no what you think if I should continue or not... Chapter 1 here goes...


"Lily get down!IRON DRAGON IRON FIST!" Gajeel slugged the Mage in the nose with perfect aim. " Was that the last of them!" Lily growled with anxiety looking for a fight. "No the guy definitely said five I count four." Gajeel hissed while walking through the forest with closed eyes and nose in the air. " Hmm I got something."

He snapped his eyes open and turned his head to the left of him, "gotcha!" In one swift movement he grabbed the shirt of a Mage crouching behind a tree not 20feet from where he stood. "Gihi where ya goin small fry." Gajeel snickered meeting the youngling at eye level. " Grrrr put me down or I'll chop you in half!"

"Pshaw."groaned Gajeel With a look of confusion.' You gotta be shittin me this kid can't be no older than Romeo, jose's really desperate.' "Watcha doin out here kid, you tryna get yurself killed runnin around with these idiots!" "Passh, screw you shit nose!" He spat out as he kicked gajeel in the groin. "Awk!" Gajeel choked dropping the kid to grab himself in pain. "You little shit ah!" The kid smiled. "Ha! Dip shit see ya!"

" Lily...get the..brat!" Gajeel managed to squeeze out. The boy ran off only to be snatched up again. Being turned to face the person that stopped him, the boys eyes grew wider now realizing Lily's battle form. " Ahhh! Please don't eat me!"

Collecting and dusting himself off, gajeel approached them with his sinister smile. " I don't know hehe, when's the last time you had young meat lily?" The boy turned to gajeel, shut it jerk off! Ptui!" Gajeel stumbled back. "AHHHH!WHAT THE FUCK!" He wiped his face with disbelief." Did you just... Did he just..." Looking at each other with utter disgust, lily nodded his head yes.

Groaning low in his throat,"ok god dammit that's it!" Tearing him away from Lily's grip, Gajeel sat on a bolder and bent the lil boy over his knee and proceeded to spank him. " Ahhh Let me go!" Ok kid you got till the count of three to tell me what I need to know before I turn my hand into a paddle and really give it all I got!"

"Psst, I'm not scared of you!" "1" Gajeel counted. the boy gasped, " Get your pervy hand off of me!" "2!" Gajeel readied his hand. The boys eyes grew wider. "Stop ahhhh!" The boy wrapped his arms around gajeel a leg and bit down hard." Thr... Ahhh! You little demon!" Gajeel spanked the boy about six times between questions. "Aaahhh!" "Where's Jose?! How many of there are ya?! What's he plannin?!" Sniffling and crying hard, the boy wiped the tears from his face and finally gave in."

Ok ok I'll tell you just please stop spanking me please!"" Why should I, ur a rotten lil fucker!"Grabbing the boy by the back of his shirt and facing him, lily growled. "Spill!" The boy sighed. "He said it was a race against time... To..see what team succeeds in earning their place in the new... Phantom Lord Guild."

" New! " Gajeel and lily answered in unison. Lily placed the boy on his feet and Gajeel knelt down to meet him at his level. "Whacha spittin up kid." The boy sighs and answered. "Ok since fairy tail defeated phantom lord, he said that it would only make sense to create a new phantom lord and teach them a lesson.

So he sent a messenger around town to all the bars and clubs he could find and sent out this."The boy took out a crumbled peace of paper out of his pocket and have it to Gajeel.

"Guild reunion

Test your ego /Monday 4:00am /Phantom Guild hall".

"Doesn't really say much, and looks like you were right about him being desperate." Lily utter while rubbing the back of his head. "Yea seems like it. A kid where do fall in with this, the only thing you seem to be good at is spittin on ppl."

"Shut it shit head! I'm the messenger." He said a matter of factly. I was bringing back the last group until you ppl came and jumped us!" "Oh, I'm sorry for fuckin up your preparation for screwin with ppl lives and a possible assassination attempts!"

Gajeel huffed annoyingly rolling his eyes. "Look brat I can give two fuck what he got goin on, take us to to him so we can get this over with!" He yelled snatching the boy by the front of his shirt and meeting him eye to eye." "Hold it Gajeel." Lily added."

You said last group, what happen to the others and how many of them were there?" "There were a total of six groups three of the groups made it back the others were cut when they didn't complete the task." "Which was cause chaos in the town and make ppl lives a livin hell yea yea I hear ya!"" Look ya takin us or not, either way I'm bustin down the door."

"You cant go there!" Why the hell not!"" Well if the guards don't see a five person team they won't open the gate. Those are the rules to enter the final stage." "Final stage!" He snickered letting the boy go and standing to stretch his legs. "Wat does he think this is Mortal Combat? Look I really don't need you then, you say he's in the same spot right?"

"Yes he is but...its heavily guarded." "So the fuckers paranoid huh, alright I guess I'll play along. You said five right?" "Yes but how... " Gajeel took a small bottle out of his shoulder bag and walked over the "corpses" he left in the brush of the forest. "Me and lily make two so I'll wake up these two." He ripped a piece of cloth for one of the guys shirt and dabbed it in smelling salts.

Lily knealed beside Gajeel and propped the unconscious man up and again with the next passed the cloth under each mans nose. The men looked around with confusion and groaned in pain." Listen we're ya new team mates for now so get off ur asses n lets go. "Wat ur the the guys that knocked us out!"

"So!" Sweat drop unison everyone but Gajeel." Look either get up and tag along or don't n get knocked out again up to you." The guys looked at each other." But what about that guy?" "Fuck'em!" They looked at him blankly. "We're on a time limit guys so..." "Well ya heard the kid lets get a move on."

The guys got up and followed after the others." We have four ppl what about the fifth?" Lily whispered to himself knowing Gajeel could hear. "I think we'll see'em soon enuf." Replied Gajeel with a smirk.


End file.
